


Being Betty

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Grease (movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is very different to high school. (Rizzo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Betty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zulu

 

 

College is very different to high school. Rizzo is no longer the only badass rebel with a devil may care attitude; she misses her Pink Ladies.

She returns home that Christmas and learns Frenchy is engaged, Sandy and Danny are still together and Marty has eloped with one of her penpals.

Kenickie is there too, and expects them to pick up where they left off, but Rizzo is a different person now.

She is glad to return to college; she is learning to be herself, to be Betty, and she likes this new girl more than she thought she would. 

 


End file.
